Many different kinds of problems are encountered during the installation of cable, such as coaxial and/or fiber optic cable. Many broadband transmission cables, such as coaxial or fiber optic, come with directions that they are not to be bent or turned more severely than the arc of a circle having, for example, a radius less than two and one-half inches. This presents a problem when it is necessary to turn a coaxial or fiber optic cable around a corner formed at the intersection of two angularly related walls. The practices now employed in installing coaxial cable in those situations result in a violation of the minimum turning radius and diminutions in the performance characteristics of the cable.